Basic Information on Tribes and Weyrs
What are they? Tribes and Weyrs are familial groups of Cat- or Dragon-Trinkets within Samenia. Each Tribe or Weyr has its own name, such as the Tribe of Turning Leaves or the Weyr of Wind-Songs, as well as its own listing here. There is a very specific makeup to a Weyr or Tribe; it is that way so that Lady Eru does not need to be in every Tribe, or Lady Ni'irani in every Weyr. That would get a little tiring after a while, no? As long as there are more of one species than the other, say, 5 Dragons and 4 Cats, there can be MIXED groups. However, this ratio must be held to if your group is approved by Fire! What do they need? Basic Makeup There are some positions that each Tribe or Weyr needs to have before they can be approved. Therefore, because of the makeup, a Tribe or Weyr cannot form with fewer than nine Trinkets. Below is the basic makeup of a Tribe or Weyr. Leader Probably the most obvious thing here, each Tribe or Weyr needs a leader. The leader will make most of the calls within the Tribe or Weyr; saying when they will hold meetings or events. They will also get to determine where the Tribe or Weyr will make its home. Adviser We can't expect the leader to do everything, right? The adviser's job is to assist the leader in all the decision-making within the Tribe or Weyr. The adviser will also act as the second-in-command, and will take over the leader's duties if the leader is unable to do his or her job for whatever reason. Like, oh... getting killed in battle and waiting for revival? Bard The Bard has the third most important job in the Tribe/Weyr, aside from possibly the healer. The Bard is charged with recording everything that happens at the meetings or at events that the Tribe/Weyr holds. Not only that, they are charged with passing on the stories of their Tribe/Weyr and the Trinkets in general--and of course, knowing how to sing and passing that onto the others is just as important. Healer Healers are incredibly crucial in case anyone in the Tribe/Weyr falls ill. They are charged with knowing all the herbs and medicines that can come from them, as well as how to gather them. The one thing that always causes the Healers grief is the infamous nychál plant, as it is incredibly poisonous unless it is prepared in a specific way. A second too much or too little and instead of a potent cure, you now have a potent poison. Scouts Well, you have to be able to determine where your territory's gonna be, right? Two scouts are needed, bare minimum, in order to both attain a territory and maintain it. Scouts also report any suspicious happenings near the border of their territory. Hunters Of course, hunters are needed to catch all of the food that the Tribe/Weyr needs. Sure, Trinkets might be statues, but they're living, so they gotta eat something! A new Tribe/Weyr needs at least three Hunters. Erulissë's and Ni'irani's Requirements Each Tribe/Weyr must have at least one God or Fallen God amongst their members. This is merely so that they do not need to keep checking in on each Tribe/Weyr; that would get old after a while, no? Tribe/Weyr Crests Each Tribe/Weyr must submit a Crest that represents their Tribe/Weyr. For instance, if you're in the Tribe of Turning Leaves, the Crest for that Tribe would be three autumnal-colored leaves falling through the air, or something that captures the essence of "Turning Leaves". The Crest must be significant to the Tribe or Weyr's name! Why do you need a Crest? For the purposes of identifying what Tribe or Weyr you are with! After all, it is assumed that, if you are joining a Tribe/Weyr, you are planning to stay with them until every last member has become dust, for changing your alliances is looked severely upon, so choose wisely what Tribe/Weyr you join... All members of a Tribe/Weyr will bear the Tribe's/Weyr's Crest somewhere on them, be it on the hip, on the side, or on the front shoulder.